


Filth

by violentzsz



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Come as Lube, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doctor/Patient, Emetophilia, Filthy, M/M, Messy, Puke As Lube, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentzsz/pseuds/violentzsz
Summary: Marcelo isn’t gentle, and Leslie gets a little sick.
Relationships: Marcelo Jimenez/Leslie Withers
Kudos: 7





	Filth

Marcelo was never gentle; Leslie had begun to think that he didn’t know how to be. He was all rough hands and bruising grips and hard fucking. Taking, breaking, owning. The only difference this time was his particular lack of self control.

His hands on the back of Leslie’s head, he fucked roughly into his mouth, Leslie kneeling and taking it like he was told to, even though he gagged and tears poured freely from his tired eyes. Marcelo was being particularly brutal tonight; he could feel the head of his cock slamming into the back of his throat with each thrust, and it made Leslie’s stomach lurch. Yet he didn’t complain, and not just because his mouth was occupied, but because it wouldn’t have done any good anyway, so he sucked and licked and tried to get it all over with as soon as possible.

A hard thrust struck his throat and he felt bile rise in his throat. He swallowed it down, and Marcelo groaned at the sensation and thrust in again, harder. This time the bile came up all the way, filling Leslie’s mouth and pouring down his chin around the cock in his mouth. 

Marcelo swore and pulled out, and the mess spewed from Leslie’s abused mouth, spilling down his front and onto the pristine hospital floor.

Leslie sobbed, from embarrassment and the vicious assault on his throat. He was gasping, wretching in the aftershock, thick strings of puke and spit and precum hanging off his chin. 

“I’m sorry,” he tried to say, but Marcelo was already shoving his way back into Leslie’s mouth, and all his words were muffled.

The mess must’ve excited the doctor, because in mere moments he was coming down Leslie’s poor throat.

Leslie spit the semen out as soon as the cock was out of his mouth, and it mixed with the spit and puke on his chin and shirt, making a complete mess of the man. The smell was awful, and Leslie felt nauseous and sore, but Marcelo wasn’t done with him.

Marcelo tucked himself away and pulled up a chair, taking a seat directly in front of Leslie, slumped on the floor in a puddle of his own mess.

“Touch yourself for me, Leslie.”

Leslie slowly wriggled out of his sweatpants, a clumsy, messy hand grasping his flaccid cock, beginning to stroke it slowly, like Marcelo had taught him. His hands, and now his cock, were dirtied with body fluids but he didn’t care, had never really been taught to care, just that he needed to do what he was told to make his superiors happy. 

He could barely feel the pleasure through the stench of puke, overstimulating his senses, but he kept doing his best to put on a good show, to give Marcelo what he wanted so this could end.

“Finger yourself.”

Leslie whimpered. He hated this part. 

He parted his legs wide and pushed a finger inside, nothing but his own gross fluids to ease the entrance. He could see Marcelo getting hard again, see him touching himself through his pants.

“Good boy.”

Two fingers in, fucking himself for his doctor’s entertainment, drenched in a stinking mixture of filth, he came, adding to the disgusting mess.


End file.
